Nemesis
Nemesis is the twenty-first and final episode of the third season and the 52nd overall of Crappington. Synopsis The kids face their most formidable foe yet, a creature of mass destruction that not even the Asgard can control. Plot During a game of basketball in the gym, PuffPuff suddenly disappears in a flash of light. He finds himself on an Asgard ship orbiting Earth. He encounters the Replicators who have infested the RMS Beliskiner, Thor's ship. Thor is on board and explains that the Replicators took over his ship. The navicomputer contained the coordinates for Earth and they set a course for it. Thor is also dying but has made recordings about the technical specifications of the Beliskiner so that He and his friends might find a way to stop the Replicators from landing on Earth. Thor also disabled the outbound transporter beams to prevent the Replicators from escaping. Back on Earthrealm, Crappington Elementary as been trying to locate the ship in orbit but the Asgard cloaking device prevents such detection. Puff sends a real-time holographic image into the Counselor's office where Counselor Mankey, Lance Patrick, Zowie Devlin, Rob Tenorman and Melvin Sneedly were discussing the situation. Puff needs 10 pounds of PBX, a SPAS-12 semiautomatic shotgun shotgun, USAS-12 automatic shotgun shotgun, and a BF-8 at the foot of the Groundbridge. Puff explains that he needs the ordnance to destroy the ship. He also explains that no one is going to get off the ship and orders Zowie and Teal'c not to come on board. However Mankey overrules the order and sends them anyway. Carter explains that a shuttle is ready to launch and can reach them in a matter of hours as long as they have the correct coordinates. After more discussion with Thor, The kids must try to retake the bridge and crash the ship in the atmosphere to burn it up. However when Rob, Archen and Paxton reach the bridge it is completely overrun with Replicators and there is no chance of even reaching the navicomputer let alone putting in a new course. So they must make a new plan. Zowie and Thor then suggest putting an elementary Naquadah enhanced bomb (BF-8) on the deceleration drive and detonate it when the ship enters the atmosphere. The Kids has to place it on the outside of the hull, as Thor explained that the ship's internal systems included explosion suppressors. Lance denies placing the bomb because he dislikes space travel. As Dino-Rang leaves the airlock a small and unseen amount of partially melted metal drops onto Dino's air tank and slowly starts eating away. Dino plants the bomb and returns to the airlock but the outer door is shut and won't open. Lance tries to override but the airlock has been tampered with by the Replicators. At that moment Dino's tank blows and he is losing oxygen fast. Zowie tells Lance that she can beam Dino aboard but only if he is far enough away from the ship. Dino weakly pushes off and Puff and Lance beam him aboard after an excruciatingly long minute. Thor's vitals crash and Rob activates the stasis pod he's in to preserve his life. With the bomb placed all the guys have to do is wait for the right time to detonate it. But now they have to figure out how to get off the ship. Zowie transports the Alpha Bridge, the gate at CES, on board. They plan to gate to P3X-770 and then home to the Beta Bridge. However the energy output of the transporter has attracted the Replicators to the Gate. Dino activates the gate manually while Puff, Lance, Zowie cover him from a huge swarm of Replicators. Rob blows the bomb and the ship tumbles out of control and crashes in the Pacific Ocean. However while the ship sinks we see that one Replicator survived. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters *PuffPuff Humbert *Robert Tenorman *Lance Patrick *Zowie Devlin *Archen *Harold J. Paxton *Dino-Rang *Thor *Replicators (multiple; debut) Minor Characters *Melvin Sneedly *Mr. Meaner (debut) *Teri Collins *Toad Sanderson *Tobias Wilson *Clyde Donovan *Dwebble Pebble *Skipper *Dr. Janet Fraiser *Maractus Smith *Drill Sergeant *Zook Bambowski *Gollet *Jenny Simon *Ignitor *Drill Sergeant *Attractor *Milly *Rex Petuski *Filmore Glassner *PopFizz McCormack *Mr. Mankey Transcript Gallery Normal sg1 322 141.jpg|Thor lays injured aboard the Beliskiner Normal sg1 322 161.png|Puff watches one of the recordings made by Thor Normal sg1 322 427.jpg|The Asgard Transporter Core, infested by Replicators Normal sg1 322 169.jpg|Thor's Ship is about to crash Trivia *World Wide Recorder Concert was meant to close Season 3 to have this episode start Season 4, but due to a writer's strike, This episode was moved to Season 3 to close that season. *This is Dino's first major role since A Venipede Stampede. *This episode is also home to the debut of the Replicators. Goofs *When the team watch one of Thor's recordings, Paxton's size changes between shots. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Dramatic episodes Category:Action-packed episodes Category:Episodes focusing on PuffPuff Category:Episodes focusing on Rob Category:Episodes focusing on Lance Category:Episodes focusing on Zowie Category:Episodes focusing on Archen Category:Episodes Focusing on Paxton Category:Episodes focusing on Dino Category:Episodes featuring Thor Category:Multi-parter episodes Category:Asgard episodes Category:Replicator episodes